nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Boxer cinesi
Yihetuan (in Pinyin) 义和团 Da alcuni è tradotto con Società di giustizia e concordia, più conosciuto come Boxer. Il nome Yihetuan 义和团 in realtà ha un altro significato. Infatti Tuan 团 sta per gruppo, ed è il nome che solitamente si utilizzava per i gruppi di autodifesa dei villaggi, quindi la traduzione più attendibile sarebbe 'Gruppo o Gruppi della giustizia e dell'armonia ' Deriva dalla modificazione del termine Yihequan utilizzato in precedenza. Da qui il termine improprio coniato dai cronisti e dai missionari occidentali di "Boxer". Il termine Yihetuan va quindi ad indicare una nuova fase della rivolta, fase in cui intervengono i notabili ed i latifondisti cinesi ed il movimento ne riconosce la guida, segnatamente al fatto di proteggere la dinastia regnante. I primi ad ipotizzare questa transizione per gli Yihequan sono gli amministratori della regione di Dongchang e del distretto di Guanxian in un rapporto del Giugno 1898 inviato a Zhang Rumei (张汝梅), allora governatore dello Shandong. Proprio grazie all'opera di Zhang Rumei e Yu Xian (毓贤) si favorirà l'integrazione degli Yihequan negli Xiangtuan (乡团) accettata dalla corte imperiale. Questo movimento nella storia tradizionale Occidentale è considerato come il prodotto di inciviltà, irrazionalità, superstizione che culminarono in un sentimento xenofobo di rifiuto dello straniero presso la gente comune. È in questo ambito che nasce il termine Pericolo Giallo: D'altro canto oggi si riconosce l'importanza di questo movimento per l'avvento negli anni successivi (1911) della Repubblica Cinese, ed il governo della Repubblica Popolare Cinese ne esalta il ruolo patriottico e anti-imperialista; inoltre a livello storiografico si tende a vederlo come reazione all'aggressività imperialistica Giapponese ed Occidentale. thumb|left|200px|Manoscritto distribuito dagli Yihetuan, Note Bibliografia * Brandt, Nat. Massacre in Shansi. Syracuse U. Press, 1994. * * Chen, Shiwei. "Change and Mobility: the Political Mobilization of the Shanghai Elites in 1900." Papers on Chinese History 1994 3(spr): 95-115. * Paul A. Cohen; History in Three Keys: The Boxers as Event, Experience, and Myth Columbia University Press, 1997 online edition * Cohen, Paul A. "The Contested Past: the Boxers as History and Myth." Journal of Asian Studies 1992 51(1): 82-113. Issn: 0021-9118 Fulltext: in Jstor * Elliott, Jane. "Who Seeks the Truth Should Be of No Country: British and American Journalists Report the Boxer Rebellion, June 1900." American Journalism 1996 13(3): 255-285. Issn: 0882-1127 * Joseph W. Esherick, The Origins of the Boxer Uprising University of California Press, 1987 ISBN 0-520-06459-3 * Harrison, Henrietta. "Justice on Behalf of Heaven." History Today (2000) 50(9): 44-51. Issn: 0018-2753 Fulltext: in Ebsco; popular account * George, 2nd Earl Jellicoe, The Boxer Rebellion, The Fifth Wellington Lecture, University of Southampton, University of Southampton, 1993. * Diana Preston. The Boxer Rebellion by , Berkley Books, New York, 2000 ISBN 0-425-18084-0 online edition * Preston, Diana. "The Boxer Rising." Asian Affairs (2000) 31(1): 26-36. Issn: 0306-8374 Fulltext: in Ebsco * Victor Purcell; The Boxer Uprising: A background study, (1963) online edition *Sterling Seagrave, Dragon Lady: The Life and Legend of the Last Empress of China Vintage Books, New York, 1992 ISBN 0-679-73369-8 Challenges the notion that the Empress-Dowager used the Boxers. She is portrayed sympathetically. *Tiedemann, R. G. "Boxers, Christians and the Culture of Violence in North China." Journal of Peasant Studies 1998 25(4): 150-160. Issn: 0306-6150 *Marina Warner. The Dragon Empress The Life and Times of Tz'u-hsi, 1835-1908, Empress Dowager of China , Vintage, UK, US 1993, ISBN 0-09-916591-0 * Eva Jane Price. China journal, 1889-1900: an American missionary family during the Boxer Rebellion, (1989). ISBN 0-684-19851-8; see Susanna Ashton, "Compound Walls: Eva Jane Price's Letters from a Chinese Mission, 1890-1900." Frontiers 1996 17(3): 80-94. Issn: 0160-9009 Fulltext: in Jstor Collegamenti interni *Disputa sui rituali cinesi *Rivolta dei Boxer Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Movimenti politici Categoria:Storia della Cina Categoria:Ribellione dei Boxer